To Love a Demon
by DeathFrost
Summary: Kagome finds a scroll describing their last battle with Naraku in the future and a shrine built to the Shikon Jewel built over Inu no Taisho's grave. And So'unga has come back for her...
1. Chapter 1 The Shrine of the Four Souls

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 1 – The Shrine of the Four Souls

"SIT!" Kagome's frantic scream ripped through the mountain air, the desperation clear in her voice. Her uniform, torn and bloodied beyond recognition, swirled with her power. Inuyasha crashed into the ground a second before her sacred arrow pierced through the barrier of miasma above his head instantly purifying the incarnation blocking their way to Naraku.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru took advantage of Inuyasha's spell bound body to add his power to Kagome's attack that continued on through the battlefield toward Naraku's heart.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura repelled the attack right back at Kagome. Eyes glinting, she threw herself at Kanna, pulling her away from the babe that held Naraku's heart as Inuyasha regained his footing.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha spun his body pouring everything he had into his counterattack. Naraku, seeing the danger, threw himself in front of his human heart in a futile attempt to save himself. In a single moment, the battlefield was engulfed in the light of the four attacks, spiraling in a myriad of colors

" '…In an instant, the greatest threat to both demonkind and humankind was destroyed. The Jewel of Four Souls, created from the power of three great demons and the great priestess Midoriko, was undone by the four powers of the same combined. The Wind Witch. The Lord of the Western Lands. The Half Demon. The Priestess of Time. Demonic power and holy power brought to bear in harmony. A battle erased from history by demons and humans alike for fear that the golden alliance that formed after the battle, would one day come again. And the pain of its loss would also come once more. The loss of the sweet Priestess…' This is the passage from the only scroll that was uncovered at the Shrine of the Four Souls after the quakes caused by the nuclear bomb dropped on Hiroshima uncovered a secret chamber. No other documents were ever found to lend any credence that this event actually took place though there are some leading archeologists that believe that this epic battle actually happened." Kagome listened to her professor with half an ear before she realized just what battle he was describing. A blush rushed to her cheeks at the thought that some one had actually recorded the events of their final battle with Naraku.

_'Oh, man. Wait until Sesshomaru finds out.' _Kagome nearly groaned out loud at the thought. Miroku and Sango had wanted to record their travels for reference in training the next generation of demon slayers now that the Slayers' Village was being rebuilt. It turned out, after the battle that Naraku, while having murdered most of the Slayers', had actually been unable to seek out the few Slayers' that had been away at the time of the attack. So, while there were very few that remained, there were more than enough left to resettle the village.

Unfortunately for them, Sesshomaru had, in no uncertain terms, demanded that no record ever be made of Naraku's almost conquest. He did _**not **_want another human, demon or hanyou repeating said conquest.

'_At least the Jewel is gone. One less thing for us to worry about.'_ The bell to end class rang and Kagome quickly gathered her books and started for the door. I was her last year in high school and, by some miracle, Kagome had managed to finish her previous years with honors. Heading for the entrance, she noticed that Yuka had managed to wrangle Hojo away from the science lab. Having given up on trying to date Kagome and now happily seeing Yuka on a regular basis, the poor boy was insistent that he was going to help cure Kagome of her various and vast repertoire of illnesses. He claimed he wasn't going to let anyone suffer if he could help it.

Kagome chuckled at the memory of the first time she had to endure Hojo's home remedies. She had just returned from their last battle with Naraku. She had taken a bath and replaced her multiple bandages while her mother and grandfather were with Souta at his last soccer game of the season when someone knocked at the door. So, with no one else at home, Kagome had stumbled her way to the front door to find Hojo and Yuka on her doorstep.

The look of horror on Hojo and Yuka's faces had been priceless. Kagome didn't know what sickness her grandfather had made up this time but it was obvious that they hadn't expected Kagome to look so bad, or perhaps they were surprised that her family had left her alone in such a condition. Either way, Hojo had swept Kagome into his arms, yes, meek sweet Hojo had snatched her from the ground, and rushed her to her room, scolding her for being out of bed. Immediately upon putting her down he rushed right back out to the kitchen to prepare his cure.

Yuka had, of course, gone straight to the telephone to call Ayumi and Eri to report that Kagome was in desperate need of aid and that her family had abandoned her. That said, Kagome had had an audience for her first tasting of Hojo's cure for pancreatic dysfunction, grandpa's favorite excuse. She had then spent the next two days delirious with fever and throwing up at the slightest hint of tomato paste. Just thinking about it still made her slightly queasy. Her mother had forbidden her grandfather from ever using pancreatic dysfunction as an excuse again. She wondered what excuse her grandfather would be giving when he called the school tomorrow.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome put her shoes on and headed for home, telling her friends she wasn't feeling well and would see them later.

After gathering her supplies, Kagome pulled her considerably smaller yellow backpack on her shoulders and made her way to the Bone Eaters' Well. She had taken to leaving her camping gear at Kaede's when she returned to the future; it made the trip so much easier. Sighing at the list of things yet to be done today, she jumped once more into the Bone Eaters' Well. It was time to change the past…again.

"Oi, Kagome." Inuyasha helped her from the well and out into the field.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at the hanyou. Inuyasha's silver hair swayed in the breeze as his golden eyes twinkled merrily at her despite the exasperation in his voice.

"Kikyo wants to know if you want to spend the night with us before you start out for the Slayers' Village." Inuyasha sighed as if he had been asked to take care of Shippo and Rin for a week.

Kagome laughed at his fake pout. Surprisingly, when Naraku had been destroyed, Kikyo had been returned to life as a flesh and blood human woman. Kikyo's death had been one of Narakus' curses and, with Naraku's demise, the curse had been broken. It had also turned out that any death caused by Naraku's hand…er, tentacles… was being mended. Another reason that the Slayers' Village still had so many warriors. Those that had been killed by Naraku himself were restored to life. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to apply to any of his incarnations.

Kikyo had also turned out to be a great deal like Kagome's mother and the two had become fast friends. Kagome had realized long ago that her feelings toward Inuyasha were more familial in nature and was overjoyed for both Kikyo and Inuyasha when they had mated. They were expecting their first baby in the spring, which was why Kikyo had sent Inuyasha instead of coming herself. She was one of the poor few women that were sick all of the time.

"I can stop in and say hi but I need to get to the Western Lands before dark." Kagome fell in step beside Inuyasha as they set out for Edo. "Sesshomaru asked me to keep an eye out for anything unusual that might have changed in the future since our battle with Naraku and I have some information that he's going to want to know as soon as possible." Kagome held her notebook with the to copy of the passage they had been studying in school out to Iunyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widen when he came to the Priestess of Time. "Yeah, Sesshomaru is definitely gonna want to know about this." The fact that the Bone Eaters' Well still allowed Kagome to pass between the eras and the fact that Kikyo and Kagome actually didn't share a soul had proven that Kagome was not the Priestess of the Four Souls as they had originally thought. Sesshomaru, after having settled his disagreements with Inuyasha (i.e. beating Inuyasha bloody), had been told of all Kagome travels and had immediately referred to her as the Priestess of Time. Sesshomaru was also the one to prove that Kagome and Kikyo did not share a soul. He had used Tenseiga to pull both of their souls slightly from their bodies, pointing out that while similar in feel and color, Kagome's soul was pinker and crisper in feeling than the lavender color and heavier syrup feel of Kikyo's.

Inuyasha made a comment on that not proving anything and Sesshomaru offered to pull the souls from all of the villagers in Edo to prove his point. No one questioned his authority on the matter again.

"Any news from Kouga?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned to look at the mountains in the far east as they broke the tree line around the rice paddies. "He isn't forgiving Kagura but he is renouncing the death sentence since she didn't have a choice about killing his pack. Kanna is beginning to wear him down though. Who would have thought that she was actually kind of cute under that creepy blank exterior?" Inuyasha shuddered.

Kagome smiled. "I take it Ginta isn't having any problems getting the pack to accept her then?" After the battle with Naraku, Kanna had spent a great deal of time with Ginta and Hakkaku while Kagura and Kouga had continued to wage war on each other. Ginta had then shocked Kouga and Kagura into a standstill by declaring that he was going to make her his mate within the next two moon cycles and they had that long to settle their differences since it would upset Kanna for either to die. The ethereal spirit demon had blushed before asking Kagura to be her blood witness. "I still can't believe that she's going to be a whole new breed of demon. Of course, I didn't know that the blood ritual between mates could change the girl into something else either."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Most demons don't bother with the blood rituals anymore since they don't depend on mates being the same kind of demon. It's mostly to ensure that any offspring from the union turns out full blooded instead of half breeds."

Kagome thought about that for a minute. "So, if the blood ritual changes the female mate to ensure pure blooded children, why don't demons do that with their human mates? Especially since they know that their children will be scorned otherwise." Inuyasha had explained the blood ritual to Kagome but hadn't had a chance to elaborate since Kouga suddenly appeared in front of Kagome to declare once more his undying love in a ploy to make Inuyasha mad. As always, it worked.

Inuyasha sighed again, this time in resignation. "When a demon mates a human, their children will always turn out half. Half demon, half human, no matter the species. With the blood ritual, the female demon is changed into a completely different creature, one capable of birthing full blooded offspring by combining her life force and youki with that of her mates. Human women don't have any power to speak of unless they are mikos or monks. Because of that, they don't have any way to handle the youki that floods their systems. It will either drive them insane or kill them. Even if they do survive and don't go insane, any children that they have will be vicious creatures that have no care for life, demon or human. And they always kill the mother at birth, usually by eating their way out of her stomach. We don't know if it would be any different with spiritual power since there has never been a demon/miko or demoness/monk mating. Just that it's better for demons and humans to mate without the blood ritual. Safer for both parties involved."

Kagome nodded in understanding before turning back to the road. Kikyo was waiting outside Kaede's hut for them. "Good afternoon, Kagome. I trust you had a safe trip to the future?" Kikyo drew Kagome into a hug that she happily returned.

"Yeah, no problems." Kagome smiled as she drew back from the hug. "I can't stay though. I found a record of our battle with Naraku in the future and I'm more than sure that Sesshomaru will want to know as soon as I can find him."

Kikyo nodded in acknowledgment. "I understand. Do you have any idea who could have written it?"

"No," Kagome shook her head. "Only that it was discovered after a catastrophe that laid waste to an entire city in the future and that it was from a temple called the Shrine of Four Souls. Though I've never heard of there being such a shrine before. Have you?"

Kikyo shook her head as well. "I know of no such place. The Slayers' Village was the home of Midoriko and the Jewel of Four Souls only stayed here after it was taken from them. Not even Naraku kept it in one place for too long and no one would have known if he did. Truly a puzzle."

Kagome agreed silently and turned to Inuyasha. "Feh, I don't like where this is going Kagome. Did you think to find out where this shrine was before you came back? We can go see about it after you talk to Sesshomaru."

Kagome chewed on her lip for a minuet. "That's the thing Inuyasha. The Shrine of the Four Souls is located to the North West inside the border of the forbidden territory. It says that it's built on your father's burial shrine." Inuyasha jerked back from Kagome in surprise.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered in disbelief.

"It gets worse, Inuyasha. They say that it was built before the winters of great plague." Kagome stared into his eyes. "Inuyasha, it was built just after I shattered the Jewel."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "After Myoga and Sesshomaru left the forbidden territory."

[AN: Yay, Chapter 1 edited! Reviews are welcome!]


	2. Chapter 2 So'unga Returns

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 2 – So'unga Returns

The wind whipped Kagome's hair back from her face as Inuyasha ran. It had taken all of two seconds for the hanyou to kiss his very pregnant wife and swipe Kagome up before he was off at full speed, he was barely touching the ground at his feet in his rush to reach it. Though the dog demon's actual tomb lay in the black pearl of Inuyasha's eye, the shrine to his memory was still very much in this plain of existence.

"SESSHOMARU!" Evidently Inuyasha had decided to just scream for the Taiyoukai.

"SESSHOMARU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, SO ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Without slowing, Inuyasha dodged tree limbs through the forest bordering the Western Palace.

"Inuyasha, please! Slow down! I'm gonna fall!" Kagome clung to his back in an effort to keep from being dropped.

It wasn't long before the forbidden territory came into sight on the horizon, though Kagome had expected the journey to take quite a bit longer. _'Inuyasha must have really been pouring on the speed. I don't think I've ever seen him move this fast, not even for Naraku.'_

Kagome slipped a bit lower on Iunyasha's back before the inevitable happened. She lost her grip, Inuyasha in mid-leap.

Kagome scrunched her eyes closed preparing for the impact. When said impact didn't occur, she blinked her eyes open to stare up at the Kami's gift to woman kind.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice barely a whisper from the surprise of falling… straight into the arms of every girl's wet dream. Kagome shook her head and thanked the Kami's that Sesshomaru had stopped wearing his armor after the battle with Naraku. After all, not even the other lords were stupid enough to go up against the Taiyoukai when he wasn't in the mood. "Thanks for the help."

Golden eyes turned to the mortal girl in his arms. "Younglings should not be treated so carelessly, dear brother." Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Inuyasha. "You should know better Inuyasha, or will you treat your pup with the same disregard?"

Kagome would have laughed at the teasing glint in Sesshomaru's eye but for the unintended insult. Sesshomaru saw her as the girl-child that had faced him in his father's tomb, and he would always see her that way.

Rin had been regarded much the same way until two years ago on her fourteenth birthday. In the middle of her party, courtesy of Kagome and Sango, Sesshomaru had, of course, denied the yellow cake with rich butter cream frosting that Rin had offered him and called her girl in the process. Rin had stood, hands on hips and declared to one and all that this "girl" was going to be his mate two years from today and that he better get used to the idea of eating what she cooked or else. Sesshomaru had gotten wide eyes and to everyone's shock eaten the cake. Invitations for the ceremony Rin insisted on having had been sent out less than a week later.

"If this wasn't so important I'd kick your ass, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha landed in front of them.

"And what is so important that you had to yell at my home from over a mile away?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat Kagome on her feet.

Inuyasha ears flicked back and forth for a moment to ensure that they were alone before staring straight into his elder brother's eyes. "When was the last time that you were in the forbidden territory?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before flicking to Kagome. "You have learned something of importance."

Kagome nodded even though it had not been a question. "Yes." She handed her notebook to Sesshomaru letting him quickly read the passage that she had copied and the information that she had been able to gather on the Shrine of Four Souls. Kagome took a step back when Sesshomaru started to growl and his eyes bleed to crimson.

He let out a short bark that Inuyasha evidently understood because a second later Kagome found herself flung over a well muscled shoulder and literally flying over Sesshomaru's territory while Inuyasha trailed behind trying to keep up.

Though Sesshomaru's landing was infinitely more graceful than Inuyasha's, the growl in Sesshomaru's chest had increased to the point that, even with his arm banded around her legs to keep her steady, it was about to shake her from his shoulder.

"What the…" Kagome felt the pulse before Sesshomaru flung her away from him… a second before the Dragon Twister ripped into the place he had been standing. Kagome had one of those moments where everything seemed to slow down as she turned toward the burial mound of the great InuTaisho.

There, above a small shrine, was So'unga. The Sword of Hell. It's voice filled with malicious glee. "Welcome home, Kagome."

Inuyasha could only watch in horror as So'unga had streaked toward Kagome. Sesshomaru, having been thrown back by the Dragon Twister, knew he would not make it in time. In that moment, the sons of the InuTaisho sent a cry for help ringing silently to the heavens. A blur of light shot from Tensaiga meeting the blur of silver that shot from Inuyasha's eye, the colors intercepting So'unga as it reached Kagome.

Her scream pierced the air.

There, before the brothers, holding Kagome close, knelt Touga. The InuTaisho and miko run through by So'unga.

[AN: Gomen. I know that it's really, really late and kinda short but the flash drive I had it stored on got washed and wet flash drive equaled corrupted data. I'm gonna have to rewrite the entire story. weeps into coffee mug Oh well, maybe it's better this way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great. Hope you enjoy. Later.]

[AN2: I most humbly apologize for the misspelling of Rin's name. I was distracted while writing this and typed my niece's name instead. I'm very sorry. Thanks to ArghZombies for the Japanese review that pointed it out. That was beyond cool. Anyway, I'm really sorry. Should be fixed but let me know if it isn't. Thanks again. Later.]


	3. Chapter 3 So'unga's Master

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 3 – So'unga's Master

Kagome's scream pierced the air.

Blood, the color so red it was nearly black, dripped from the tip of the blade that pierced her through.

Silver hair swirled about her. Strong arms held her tight to a muscled chest covered in silk and bone. Kagome wondered vaguely if the demon had run her through but the wicked laughter that settled over the clearing reminded her that it was So'unga impaled in her flesh. She could feel the blood from the demon who had tried to save her mixing with her own, tingling as his youki mixed with her reiki. Kagome looked up at his face.

Golden eyes then darkness.

Touga gazed at the woman in his arms. Throughout the Netherworld there had been tales of this girl-child and her power. There wasn't a youkai that had died within the past three years that did not have a tale of the miko and his sons. He could see why So'unga was so intent on taking her life. This Kagome could destroy all of demon kind with little more than a thought.

So'unga's laughter brought him from his thoughts and he reached behind him with his right hand to take hold of So'ungas' hilt. "Return to your sheath, So'unga. By my hand you were tamed, by my blood you are now bound." Touga's voice rippled like dark silk across the clearing.

So'unga laughed as he slid from their bodies before returning to Saya. "For now, Lord InuTaisho. For now." So'unga fell silent, Saya binding him once more.

"KAGOME!" The shock of seeing his father wearing off, Inuyasha raced once more toward the pair.

Touga turned to his sons as they approached, Sesshomaru's gaze falling to the miko as well before meeting his own eyes. Inuyasha dropped to his knees before them, reaching a trembling hand toward Kagome's pale face before turning to Touga. "Father?" Inuyasha's voice trembled a bit before it steadied. "How? No, forget that. We need to get Kagome to Edo." Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

Touga gave a nod before gathering Kagome to his chest and rising to his own feet. "We must hurry. My blood will help, but she is in great need of a healer." Kagome's breath shuddered and coughing shook her slight frame.

"Edo is too far. The House of the Moon is closer." Sesshomaru turned and sent a short set of barks to the southwest.

"Then go, already!" Inuyasha yelled. As one the males of Taisho streaked through the forbidden woods and prayed that Kagome's prophecy was not about to come true.

[AN: Yeah. I know. It's short and I'm evil. XP No fear. I uploaded chapter 4 too. Hit next and read on. Shout out to those of you who reviewed. It helped to motivate me after the whole washing the flash drive accident. Thanks. Later.]


	4. Chapter 4 The House of Taisho

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 4 – The House of Taisho

Sesshomaru sat in his study, treaties and states documents forgotten in favor of watching the pacing currently wearing a hole in front of his desk. He knew the moment he had suggested bringing Kagome to the House of the Moon that Inuyasha would most likely be unable to sit still. His father however was a different matter.

Touga paced right along side Inuyasha, stopping every time a servant would pass the doorway. He could practically see his father's ears perk up at the sound… and the growl that followed would have said servant scrambling to flee.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. He could no longer blame Inuyasha for that particular trait.

"Damn it! How long are they gonna take? It shouldn't take this long for them to stop the bleeding. A whole village doesn't have that much blood." Inuyasha slammed his fist into the west wall by the fireplace.

_Thank Kami father had Totosai craft most of the palace from the steel wasp hive. It is the only material that would survive. _Sesshomaru sighed. "Endeavor to keep my study in one piece, Inuyasha. Rin would be more than displeased if her work was destroyed." _Though she would be more than pleased to redecorate the whole palace again._ He left that thought unsaid.

"This house survived you as a pup, Sesshomaru. I'm sure Inuyasha can not damage anything that you have not already." Touga paced to the opposite wall glancing at the thousands of scrolls and books that covered its selves before turning to pace back to the fireplace.

Sesshomaru smirked outright. "So Inuyasha has no more power than I did as a pup." Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru knew his victories were merely luck."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU …"

Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha off. "Do keep in mind that our father is present and can refute that particular statement if you must hear it from him yourself, Inuyasha."

Touga paused to watch his sons banter. Inuyasha growled and yelled insults at Sesshomaru who calmly replied with well placed barbs to keep Inuyasha in a fit. An image of Kagome sitting upon the window chaise, a silver haired pup upon her lap, and laughter in her blue eyes as the brothers tussled appeared in his mind's eye.

Footsteps caught his attention. His eyes snapped to the door. The servant's tentative knock had barely sounded before he threw the intricate double doors wide, his fur spread behind him like the great warlords of old.

Jaken fainted dead away.

Touga blinked down at the green lump at his feet before turning to look at Sesshomaru over his shoulder. "There's some kind of lumpy green mound on your floor."

Sesshomaru came to stand by the older Inu and prodded Jaken with his foot. "A political hazard gone wrong, nothing more. However, Jaken was with Rin attending the miko, Kagome. I believe that we have been summoned by my mate." Leaving Jaken in a heap on the floor, Sesshomaru glided unhurriedly down the hall toward Kagome's room. After all, Rin would have been here if Kagome had died.

Inuyasha joined his father at the door, glancing at Jaken, "I'm glad I'm not political." Then to Sesshomaru's swaying hair. "Does he have to look like a girl when he walks?"

Touga laughed before gliding by Inuyasha. "It is a trait of the House of Taisho. Do you not notice yourself doing it?" With a smile and a red-faced Inuyasha in his wake, Touga strode after his eldest son.

He was alive, Kagome was alive, and his sons were getting along as much as they ever would. It was a good day.

[AN: Four chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed. Now it's time for bed. Night all. Zzzzz]


	5. Chapter 5 Bound by Blood

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha", "Yu Yu Hakusho" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 5 – Bound by Blood

Low voices filtered into Kagome's conscious, tugging her back toward the real world. _What happened?_

Pain ripped through her abused stomach as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position causing her to groan softly. _Oh. _The memory of So'unga came rushing to the fore. _Now I remember. So'unga tried to kill me._ The thought annoyed her slightly.

Three years ago, she would have been fuming at the thought, but after nearly dying on a nearly daily basis, Kagome had gotten used to the fact that a lot of demons would rather see her dead than not. The upside of that was that the demons that she had befriended were just as determined to see her alive and safe.

During their travels, Kagome had not only befriended Kouga, but the northern lord as well. Youko, the silver spirit fox demon, was as vicious a ruler as Sesshomaru, and, unfortunately, just as determined as Kouga to see that she mated well. He preferred to him.

The pain ripped through her again, wrenching a moan from her throat.

The voices that had been speaking had quieted upon her first moan of agony, leaving Kagome to wonder where she was. _Well, there is only one way to find out._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight that filtered through the open balcony doors to her left made her blink and turn her head, giving her a view of the assembled group in her room.

Kagome blinked again to make sure her eyes were working properly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been what looked like, attempting to behead a third silver haired male.

Rin was approaching the bed and shaking her head at the males' antics. Her eyes shone as she looked down to Kagome before reaching for a pitcher beside the bed. "Good morning, Kagome-nee-chan. Do you feel better?"

Three pairs of golden eyes snapped to where Rin was pouring a glass of water for Kagome.

Inuyasha let go of the unnamed male and ran to crawl up on the side of her bed. "Kagome, are you okay?" The concern in his eyes made Kagome wonder just how badly So'unga had managed to hurt her. The memory of golden eyes came back in a rush, the demon who had tried to save her from So'unga. Another thought trailed on that one. How badly had So'unga hurt the male that had tried to save her? Was he alive? Had he been killed?

Kagome struggled to sit up, Rin moving the pillows behind her battered body to help. "Thank you, Rin." Her voice was rough, her throat parched. Kagome accepted the glass of water from Rin and took small sips. She knew that drinking too fast would only make her sick.

After she finished the glass, she smiled a thank you at Rin before turning to Inuyasha. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. A little sore, but on the whole I'm alright." She cleared her throat as Inuyasha's face relaxed in relief. "Inuyasha?" Kagome waited for his eyes to meet hers again before continuing. "What happened to the demon that tried to help me? Is he okay?"

Inuyasha blinked for a moment before Sesshomaru came to his rescue. "The male has already healed from the affects of So'unga. He stands here in this room, Kagome." The brothers parted like a curtain, Inuyasha stepping off of the bed as the other male Kagome had noticed stepped forward, and she promptly lost her breath.

He was _gorgeous!_His silver hair sparkled as he walked, tied into a high set pony tail. His silk hakamas and haori were white tempered in a blue colored pattern that set off the two jagged slash markings on his face. His eyes though, she knew those eyes. Had dreamed of those eyes.

Kagome's mind clicked suddenly putting all of the puzzle pieces together. So'unga, the light from Tensaiga, the eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You're…" Kagome's whisper trailed off as the male nodded his head.

"I am Touga." His voice slid over her body like silk, making her stomach curl with warmth. "I am Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. The InuTaisho and former Taiyoukai of these lands."

Touga studied the young woman before him as she came to terms with the information he had just given her. When Rin had summoned them last night, they had assumed it was because Kagome was out of danger and had taken their time reaching Kagome's room.

The panic surrounding her doorway had quickly changed their perspective.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin's frantic call pulled her mate swiftly trough the chaos of healers and servants, his growls clearing the way for the three Taisho's.

"Sesshomaru." The relief in Rin's voice at her mate's arrival was laced with concern. "Kagome is going into some kind of shock. It's as if her body is tearing itself apart. Nothing is calming her and the demon healers can't touch her without being purified."

Sesshomaru ordered the room cleared of all demon staff.

Touga felt a pulse in his chest a moment before Kagome's body arched off the bed and a scream tore from her throat._ It can not be._

A second pulse in his chest was followed by Kagome's powers flaring for a moment to touch his own before her body collapsed back onto the bed.

"It is a blood bond." The words froze both of his sons where they stood as Rin's eyes widened.

His chest pulsed again as he approached the bed. Kagome's body writhed in agony a moment before Touga climbed onto the bed and took her into his arms. Her body immediately relaxed. Shudders continued to wrack her body as Touga did his best to feed her small amounts of his power.

An hour before dawn Kagome's body gave one final shudder before falling still. Slowly unwrapping his arms from around the woman that was now his, Touga sat up and stared at her face, finally free of the pain that had gripped her so strongly.

An inspection of his youki revealed that not only had Kagome survived the bonding but that her reiki and his youki had mixed without consequence to either of them.

Now they could only wait until she awoke.

Touga pulled his thoughts as Kagome managed to gather herself enough to ask a question.

"How are you… why are you…?" Kagome shook her head at not being able to voice the question she wanted answered.

Touga smiled. "How am I alive?" He waited for Kagome to nod before seating himself on the side of the bed and smiled.

"Simple. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru always had the capability to bring me back to this world. Within the black pearl was the power of my body; within Tensaiga was the power to revive my soul. The powers needed to be used together willingly for the same purpose to bring about my return. So, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked to save you, they unknowingly resurrected me." Touga watched Kagome take in the explanation with a nod before continuing. "As neither could agree on anything that would require such power it was impossible to return until now." He sighed, "They could not even agree when they defeated Naraku together. It had to be done, but they did not agree on the best way to accomplish that goal."

Kagome sat stupefied trying to take in all that Touga was telling her. All that was missing was why she suddenly felt the need to jump him. A blush spread across her face at the thought as her body steadily became warmer.

Touga had been studying her as she thought and the sight of her blush combined with the smell of her awakening arousal prompted him to tell her the rest before she panicked. "There is something else that you should be made aware of Kagome." Touga began speaking again drawing her attention. "For some reason when So'unga impaled us, we inadvertently blood bonded." Kagome's eyes widened. "With the exception of the mating mark, we are now mates."

It was too much. Kagome stopped fighting the shock and let the blissful darkness come once more.

[AN: Woo Hoo. Another chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers and apologize for the delay. Next chapter So'unga makes another move and Touga gets to explain to Mom. Later.]


	6. Chapter 6 Catching Up the Present

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

[AN: I apologize for the long wait. I'm rewriting the whole story, if anyone red my update on my bio, I lost all of my work to a washed flash drive. I've also been horribly sick. Haven't even been out of bed for nearly a week and a half with Strep Throat. Anyway, my dear sister posted one of my stories from my laptop for me and had all kinds of trouble so this one had to wait until I got out of bed for longer than a few minutes to check my e-mail, (mumbles about incompetent doctors.) So, here it is. I had introduced Touga's old friend in this chapter in the past but I really don't feel like doing it right now. Sorry. As always, warnings apply. Back to bed. Later.]

Phrase definitions; Haori – a hip- or thigh-length kimono jacket originally reserved for men; Juban – Nagajuban or simply juban are kimono-shaped robes worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment.

(Explanation taken from wikipedia online)

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 6 – Catching Up the Present

Kagome felt her mind tug her once more into consciousness and prayed that the strange dream she had was just that, a dream. She blinked her eyes open to find that her dream sat not three inches from her, his arm propping him over her prone form and a worried frown tugging his oh so kissable lips.

_'Kami! What is it with Inu youkai and their…OH MY GOD!'_Kagome was jerked from her thoughts as Touga stood and began disrobing.

"What are you doing?" Kagome jerked upright and immediately regretted the action, pain coursed through her torso. The pain quickly faded as the blush that had receded from her cheeks just a few hours ago returned full force when she realized they were alone.

Touga blinked at her before looking down at his bare chest. He saw nothing wrong with it. It was a rather nice chest if he did say so himself. Chiseled and defined by countless hours spent in battles and training. It was perhaps a bit harder than other males but that was only due to the heavy muscles most other males lacked. They chose agility over strength. Touga chose both in equal shares.

Glancing back up at the woman now doing a lovely impersonation of a tomato, he realized just how his disrobing would look to her.

Had his sons taught the girl _nothing _about Inu youkai culture? Really, even Sesshomaru knew better than to associate with humans for so long and not teach them the basics of Inu youkinature. It was like jumping into a pit full of Baipa youkai in hundred degree weather. Stupid.

"Relax, Kagome. I will only remove the haori." He finished shrugging out of the garment before climbing back up onto the bed with her earning a squeak from the frozen miko. Kagome nearly drooled, _'He doesn't wear a juban.'_

She eeped again as the demon lord tugged her back into a reclined position and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome pushed at his chest. _'Uh, like pushing at a brick wall. He's skin is soft though.'_ Before giving up and settling into his arms. "Why are you getting in bed with me?"

Touga made himself comfortable before answering. "We are blood bonded. It is not something that has been done between a demon and a miko before." He met her eyes to make sure that she was paying attention before continuing. "Inu youkai are very possessive creatures by nature and as we are newly bonded, my beast sees you as our mate. It would not be wise to sleep elsewhere until the bond is not so fresh."

Kagome shifted against him. "I don't understand. Why are we bonded? Don't you have to have witnesses to will the bond into existence?"

Touga nodded, a wry smile touching his lips. "Inuyasha explained what the blood bond was for and why humans were not to be bonded, correct?"

Kagome gave a nod.

"You reacted as a demoness would. Our powers have…merged, combined for lack of a better term. I would prefer to be here should any…adverse effects choose to surface tonight. The blood bond is very much like your humans arranged marriages. Willing or not, the female or male is presented to the family or council of elders of whichever clan or house is dominating in the union. The pair would be cut, usually the finger or wrist, and blood exchanged by pressing the wounds together for a significant amount of time. During the exchange the youkai witnesses, usually two or more members present, would will that the couple to be joined as mates. The pair's youki would mix and the bond would form. Humans do not posses youki and would be corrupted by it, resulting in insanity or death. There are old, old tales of human females surviving with no adverse effects but that is little more than myth. The offspring, however, in myth and reality are always crazed, violent creatures. Another reason human/demon matings are frowned upon. As you are a miko, it appears that your reiki took the place of a demoness youki, allowing our powers to balance when our blood mixed on So'unga's blade." Touga paused a moment to debating on whether to tell her the rest now or wait until later. _'Well, no time like the present.'_

Kagome beat him to it. "But still, the bond shouldn't have formed unless there were…" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's faces flashed across her mind. "They didn't!"

Touga sighed. "It appears that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a fierce desire to see you mated to someone capable of defending you and, for a moment, when I appeared they wished it to be me."

Kagome opened her mouth only to close it again. The fading blush rushed back with her ire. '_How __**dare **__they choose a mate for me without my consent! When I get my hands on them, I'll…I'll…'_

"**SIT!**"

* * *

Kagome looked into the Bone Eaters' Well and sighed. After sitting Inuyasha straight through two floors of the House of the Moon, Kagome had argued sleeping arrangements with Touga until she finally conceded defeat and let him stay curled around her. The male was absolutely impossible to disagree with. For every argument she had come up with, he answered her with a simple no and until he had simply closed his eyes and said no more.

Being exhausted, Kagome had found no way to counter him until the next morning when she had announced that she needed to return to the future and speak to her mother about the situation. Touga had not liked the idea of her being up and traveling so soon after her ordeal with So'unga and the blood bond with himself.

After another hour of unreasonable (one-sided) arguing, Kagome had remembered that Inu youkai hearing was even more sensitive than a normal dogs and had begun singing the song that never ends in a off key high C flat.

Inuyasha, having just returned from fetching Kikyo from Edo Village and Sesshomaru, having been in the middle of a bath, immediately raced to her room screaming for Touga to shut her up, Kagome's singing having immediately turned into high pitched screams upon Sesshomaru's very naked arrival. He had conceded, but only if he was allowed to join her.

Now Touga was waiting for Kagome to calm her nerves before they went to the future.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Touga's voice wrapped around her tense body, relaxing her just a bit before she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Touga carefully picked her up and jumped into the well. The familiar blue lights swirled around them, pulling them along the time stream and gently setting them down in the future.

Kagome was glad she had warned Touga about the smells in her time. The moment he had opened the door to the well house his face had immediately become expressionless. _'So that's where Sesshomaru gets it. And here I was blaming it on his poor mother.'_

Kagome had learned over her few waking hours with Touga that he was a great deal like both of his sons, but it struck her just how much they got from him.

She was just glad he hadn't dropped her on his first inhale and had instead set her gently back on her feet.

Kagome led the way to the house and opened the kitchen door where her mother was preparing dinner. "Hello, Mama. I'm home."

Kagome's mother turned to her with a smile. "Welcome home, dear. Did you have a good time?" Her eyes drifted to Touga behind Kagome. "You brought a guest. Hello, my name is Kira Higurashi. I'm Kagome's mother." Kira bowed to the demon lord.

"It is my pleasure, Mrs. Higurashi. I am Touga. Lord of the House of Taisho." Touga offered Kira a bow as well.

Kira raised a hand to her cheek. "Oh, my. Are you by any chance related to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

Touga smiled. "I am Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sire."

Kira's smile never faltered. "It's a pleasure to meet you then. May I ask what has brought you to the future? If I understand correctly, Inuyasha married some time ago, didn't he? It can't be marriage arrangements." Kira laughed a moment before realizing that neither Kagome nor Touga had joined in her jest. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned to Touga. "You get to explain to Mama. I'm going to take a bath." And with that Kagome left Touga to her mother.

"Explain what?" Kira's confused voice drifted after Kagome on her way upstairs. What she wouldn't pay for pictures when he told Mama. Kagome snickered and closed the bathroom door.

[AN: Questions and Answers - Baipa is equivalent to viper. If you're confused about the bond go back and read the first chapter. Inuyasha talking to Kagome. Then read this one. If you're confused about Touga being alive read chapter three and five. All the pieces are there. The exchange of blood should be obvious. I feel like crap right now so please don't ask anything obvious, I'll ignore you. If you haven't got a clue then you didn't read the first five chapters. If it's an honest unaddressed issue, go right ahead and message me. I'll answer the next time I'm online. If you're interested I'll be posting a text-like description/history on bonding as the second installment of the 'To Love a Demon Side Story' one shots within the month, if I don't have to go back to the hospital. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great. Made me feel better just reading them.]


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Mother

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 7 – Broken Mother

Touga sat with a cold cup of tea in front of him. Kira sat across from him, cup raised halfway to her lips and a dazed expression on her face. She had been sitting in the same position for over an hour.

Touga sighed. This was not how he had imagined her reaction. Screaming, tears, violence, those he could handle. But this…

The shock had very literally rendered her immobile.

After Kagome had announced that it was his responsibility to inform her mother of their current status, Kira had watched in bewilderment as her daughter left to take her bath before turning to him.

"Explain what?" The confusion on her face was reflected in her voice.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Touga thought it best to use formality given what he was about to tell her. "What I have to say may come as a shock. I ask only that you listen to the explanation behind it before you make a decision concerning Kagome's future."

Kira stared into his eyes for a moment before her smile returned. "Why don't we have tea while we talk? I think a nice cup of tea can do wonders."

Touga could only nod, as Kira was already setting the kettle to boil.

It didn't take long for the tea to steep and less than ten minutes later they were both seated at the kitchen table with a cup of Earl Grey in front of them.

Despite the lovely smell and taste of the tea, Kagome would return from her bath expecting him to have told her mother about their impromptu mating. Luckly, Inuyasha had mentioned that Kagome's baths lingered at an average of two hours or so.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I have accompanied Kagome to speak with you about an incident that took place recently that will alter your daughter's life. First, however, I need to explain the demonic aspect of bonding so that you will understand." Touga spent the better part of the next twenty minutes explaining the bond and its consequences. Halfway through he began keeping a careful eye on the tea cup that never seemed to make it to her mouth or back to the table.

When he had finished, Kira blinked. "That's very interesting Lord Taisho, but what does this have to do with Kagome?"

Touga was careful to keep his face blank. He was nervous, an emotion he hadn't felt since he was a young pup. "It appears that my sons believe Kagome and I are a good match." _'Deep breath, Touga.' _"They accidentally mated Kagome to me."

Kira's cup never faltered, her confusion evident. "But, I thought that you said that a significant amount of blood had to be exchanged for a bond to form. How could it happen by accident?"

Touga gave a long, slow blink. He had just told this woman that he had what amounted to forcing her daughter into marriage and she wanted to know how it had happened rather than take his head for letting it happen. _'Women have changed a great deal since my era if they all take such news so well.'_

"Kagome was attacked. When I stepped in to help her, we were impaled upon the same sword."

"Impaled? Kagome only left home yesterday." Kira voice sounded relieved as she started to raise her cup the rest of the way to her lips. "I'm glad it wasn't a serious injury."

It froze again when Touga spoke. "Kagome was healed by my blood when it bonded us. If we had not, the blow might have killed her." Kira's eyes widened and Touga rushed to reassure her. "Kagome is a strong young woman. From what I understand she has survived far worse injuries."

"Worse injuries?"

Touga cursed himself. Humans had indeed changed a great deal since his time where near death experiences were a daily occurrence for most humans, especially among the shrine maidens.

Kira had sat frozen with a look of horror on her face and her condition had not improved as the minutes passed.

Touga sighed again and contemplated trying to remove the tea cup clenched in Kira's hands. He had tried to rescue the poor thing a half hour ago with no luck. He decided to leave her be. Kagome would return soon and would then reassure the female that her daughter was fine.

It was times like this that he missed Skylin, his oldest friend and companion. He preferred not to engage in politics with females, leaving the diplomacy in her claws. She had been better suited for explaining such delicate matters.

His thoughts wondered to the countless battles they had fought side by side and found himself missing the ancient demon. She had died less than a year before his battle with Ryuukotsei and he still missed her after all these years.

Touga realized that he would have to take Kagome to visit the Palace of the Dead. Skylin had not approved of either of his previous matings, though she had liked Izaoyi and Hikara well enough, she had always stated that neither female was his true mate and that she would see him with his special female before she passed into the Nether Realm. As such, her soul had been confined to the demon equivalent of the human's limbo until that vow was fulfilled. The Palace of the Dead.

A sad smile turned his lips. Perhaps she had foreseen Kagome's birth. The old vixen was creepy that way. Not that she looked it. Bloody kitsune.

The sound of steps pulled him from his thoughts. Kagome appeared in the doorway adorned in a lovely royal blue kimono patterned with prancing white Inu's that looked suspiciously like him in true demon form.

He was glad that she had forgone the horrid green and white clothing that had, to his fortune, been destroyed by So'unga. Inuyasha had also mentioned before their departure that no matter how many times his destroyed the wretched outfit, unknown to Kagome of course, that she always seemed to have another one on hand. The blue suited her better bringing out her lovely eyes.

His demon stirred sniffing at her to ensure that no other males had encroached upon his territory while she was out of his sight before settling back down. Touga was glad that Kagome had spoke of living with her grandfather and younger brother. He was hard pressed as it was to keep himself from completing the mating in the past and seeing her now, skin rosy from the bath and the silk of the kimono stinking slightly to her curves…he could think of nothing better than bending her over his arm and trailing his lips after the drop of liquid that slipped from her hair and trailed down her neck.

Perhaps it was a good thing that her mother was incapacitated. He was sure that his beast had bleed into his eyes. He failed to notice the growl that rumbled from his throat.

Kagome didn't. She was glad that she had spent so much time with Inuyasha. It gave her an uncanny insight into the different kinds of growls that Inus tended to use. A blush rushed to her cheeks and she couldn't help the tremor of anticipation that shoot down her spine. _'Wait! Back up. Bad Kagome! We're here to ask Mama for advice. No feeling anything like that for the hunky youkai sitting in your kitchen.'_

Kagome tore her gaze from Touga to look at her mother. Her yell killed any amorous thoughts that either of them had. "Mama, what …YOU BROKE MY MOTHER!"

Touga flinched and covered his ears. Kagome, red faced in her rage whipped around to face him before giving him the tongue lashing of his life.

Neither noticed So'unga quietly slip from his sheath, a replicant forming to take his place, and slip out of the house through the open kitchen window. He laughed quietly to himself. Yes, this Kagome was perfect for his plans. To bad for Touga, when So'unga was finished with them, history would be altered and no one could stop him now.

With a last evil chuckle, So'unga flew to the well house and disappeared back to the past.

[AN: I apologize for the late update. I have happily recovered and do apologize if my last notes were some what terse. Lots of thanks to my reviewers. You guys are really great. Later.]


	8. Chapter 8 A Heavy Mind

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 8 – A Heavy Mind

"Just what did you say to her? Did you listen to anything that Inuyasha said about this time or were you to busy contemplating the worst thing you could have possibly said to Mom?" Kagome pinched to the bridge of her nose at the dreamy sigh from across the kitchen. "Mom, will you please stop 'kawaii' at everything we say."

Halfway through tearing Touga a new hole to breath out of, Kira had come out of her catatonic state long enough to take in the sight of the mighty Inu no Taisho cringing from her daughters wrath. All thoughts of opposition to their mating had vanished. If this powerful man was that afraid of her human daughter's anger he had to be in love with her. Though it was obvious that neither one knew about it. Visions of puppy eared children dancing through her mind, Kira couldn't help the dreamy sighs and kawaiis that slipped from her mouth. She was getting grandchildren! At last!

Kagome groaned realizing that her mother wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her. She looked at Touga, finally noticing that he looked slightly dazed from the screaming. Maybe she should have toned it down for his sensitive ears.

"Kagome, why don't you take your husband up to your room and settle him in? He's looking a little… off. You both must be tired." Kira stood and bustled about the kitchen cleaning up the tea cups and mid-tirade meal she had fixed.

Kagome stared at her mother in shock. Touga had just told her about their forced mating and near death less than– Kagome shot a look at the clock and blinked. Had she really reamed Touga out for over four hours? Guilt swept through her. Maybe her mom was right. If Kira could accept them so easily then Kagome had no right to not give this a chance to work out. After all, Touga was being very patient and considerate about the entire situation. Especially given his Inu's natural instincts involving his mate.

Kagome sighed, then blushed before slipping her arm around Touga and helping him toward the stairs. "Goodnight, Mama."

Kira's smile was genuine as she watched her baby girl help her new mate climb the stairs. "Goodnight, dears. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Touga was reeling. The ringing in his ears that had blessedly obscured the last half of Kagome's set down, was fading and he could hear Mrs. Higurashi telling Kagome to get him settled. He was about to shake his head to clear his vision when he felt Kagome's arms slip around him.

Perhaps he should play the invalid just a bit longer before letting her know that he was recovering. At least until the ringing stopped upsetting his balance. After all, it would undignified to fall over while fleeing his human mates ire.

* * *

So'unga speed through the giant trees covering the valley of a giant crater. His plans should be working well enough. Touga would be incapacitated for some time yet before he and the priestess would return to the past. He needed to be finished before then. Touga would miss him soon despite the replicant that he had left behind. He was more than lucky as it was that the human was so capable of distracting the Inu Lord so easily.

The trees gave way to an ominous palace in the center of a mist covered lake. The black marble walls radiated death. The doors groaned in protest as they opened, a shadowed figure appearing.

"Welcome, So'unga." A raspy voice curled through the mists. "Are the plans in place?"

"They are. We have but one more thing to do." So'unga could not help but laugh once more.

"Then come, we mustn't let that bloody kitsune interfere again."

* * *

Kagome could cry. After waking early the next day in Touga's arms, Kira had wanted to go shopping. After all, her daughter was a married woman now and she would need certain irreplaceables to take back with her to the past.

The shopping trip had been more than fun, especially with Touga along. One school boy, no more than fourteen years old, had thought to make a move on her, slipping his arm around her waist as if to pull her away from Touga. His hand made it halfway across the small over back before the boy simply vanished. A small squeal and a splash made Kagome glance over the second floor railing to find the kid thirty feet away in the giant indoor fountain of the lobby. Sputtering and crying for some one to save him. Kagome didn't think she had laughed so hard in all her life.

But now it was time to leave.

Kagome hugged her mother. "I'll be back, Mom. I still have to tell Grandpa and Souta after all."

Kira simply smiled. "I know dear. Have a safe trip. I love you."

Kagome waved one more time before allowing Touga, giant yellow bag over one shoulder, to pick her up. "Love you, Mom."

Touga bowed, Kagome in his arms. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, for your blessing as well as your hospitality."

Kira smiled a bit wider. "You're more than welcome. Just make sure I have grandchildren the next time you come to visit."

Kagome's squeaked as Touga straightened to blink before smiling gratefully at his new mother-in-law. Her outraged "Mother!" fading into the blue glow of the well as Kira watched, a tear slipping from her eye.

Two figures shadowing her from behind.

[AN: Gomen for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews and for the favorites. I'll try not to be so long next time.]


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friend

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 9 – Old Friend

Kagome stared in awe at the massive structure that sat in the middle of a lake of jagged crystal shards. The black marble walls seemed like velvet with streams of silver trickling through the darkness like fluid starlight.

The Palace of the Dead. Touga had warned her that this place was made by the souls of the those who could not pass into the next life, bound to the realm of the living. Some beyond hope of release had taken up the purpose of guarding those who still had a chance of passing on, giving them purpose in a half-life they could not escape.

Kagome had cried when she had heard of the ones that were bound by promises that could not be fulfilled. Some because they had sworn not to pass until a journey was completed or someone protected that was not. Others because they had sworn to see a loved one happy whom had passed before they could find such joy. It seemed so cruel to her that these people, demonsand hanyou alike were left with no way to pass.

Touga had cradled her to him, whispering of how they did not suffer now that they had a reason to exist once more. Spirits were different from the living. Once their souls passed beyond hope, they forgot the emotions that kept them in the Palace. It gave them peace in place of the torture that would have awaited them to remember.

Kagome calmed and Touga began speaking of the defenses they had built. Beautiful but deadly to those who were unwelcome, what was once a simple lake had been transformed into living quartz crystal. An ever changing defense in which a hundred guardians reside, keeping an unwavering watch on the living that would enter their realm and welcome the dead that had no choice.

Kagome's eyes drifted to the Palace itself as the great spires began to melt into a path leading to the massive doors of the castle. Pictures scrolled into the great doors told a vague story Kagome couldn't quiet make out.

A gentle pull on her arm brought her attention back to Touga who was leading her out onto the clear surface of the lake. Kagome's eyes widened watching the ripples beneath his boots.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We are welcome in the Palace. Sky's last wish during her very long life was for our mating. The Palace will never reject one who can ease the suffering of a soul in its keeping." Touga slipped his arm around her waist. "It sees them as its children and does what it can to ease them."

Kagome glanced at Touga not completely reassured but willing to trust his counsel. It was his friend in that place.

Trusting him not to led her into a wall, she let Touga pull her along toward the great doors and began surveying the walls of the Palace with greater interest. As they got closer, Kagome noticed that the silver in the marble was really moving. _'Like the building is crying.'_

The doors began to soundlessly open as they ascended the steps, revealing an elegant woman behind the threshold. Kagome felt Touga relax his hold for a moment before turning to look at him. His amber eyes were soft, a sorrowful smile touched his lips. Here before him stood his old friend.

Gone were the flaming curls that had once been feared by all races of the world, silver tresses swirled around her shoulders. Amber eyes that had once been shot with crimson and emerald were now black as the marble walls that had formed the place in which her soul now rested.

The only testaments to her living memories were the clothes that she wore. Cerulean silk hakamas tucked into black leather war boots, much in the style Sesshomaru wore, with a matched Chinese sleeveless top that had always been far too tight in his opinion. Not that he would ever say such a thing to his dear mentor. A black and red sash tied her twin blades to her waist, vivid in its swirled detail. A gift from a very young Sesshomaru.

"Welcome, Murakumo." Her lips turned up into the same smile he remembered. "And welcome Kagome, mate of the High Taiyoukai of the Realm."

Kagome couldn't help smiling in return. Something about this woman pulled at her heart. _'She looks like a Mom.'_

"You are much changed old friend." Touga reached out to take a lock of silvered hair between his fingers stroking the same silky texture it always had.

Skylin snorted. "And you have not changed a bit. Still wearing women's make-up I see." A finger shot out to twitch the strip on his left cheek.

Kagome struggled to keep her expression innocent for a moment before turning to look up at Touga. "You wear make-up?"

The elegant woman Touga had been speaking with, Kagome could only assume from their words that this was Skylin, burst into laughter. The sound carrying down the halls and out into the crystal fields behind them. The very air seemed to freeze for a moment before a gentle warmth encompassed the area. As if the Palace itself were laughing with her.

Touga denied the charge. "It's not make-up." Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. Her laughter joined Sky's making Touga protest even further. "It's _not_make-up. I was born this way and you know it old woman." His tone softened with his own amusement was emphasized by the small tug he gave on the lock of hair he still held. Kagome began regaining her composure as the elegant woman before them straighten, one hand wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I told you, did I not, pup?" Skylin turned to bow to Kagome. "I am Skylin. You may call me Sky if you prefer. I am a Vixen much like your young Shippo is a Reynard. I am most pleased to finally meet Murakumo's true mate."

Kagome felt complelled to return her bow. "I'm honored to meet you." Kagome straightened with a smile. "Touga has told me a great deal about you."

Sky took Kagome'shand in her own, her own smile mirroring the one on Kagome's lips. "At long last the prophecy is coming to an end. Many of we great youkai seers have foreseen visions of this day and we who fought for the good of all people are more than glad we were able to see it pass. With Touga's death, we feared that the evil seers would prevail in turning you from the path we saw. If not for the Shrine of the Four Souls, we would have been unable to repair the course of the future. For that I thank you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome blinked up at her for a moment. "What do mean repair the course of the future? And why if not for the Shrine of the Four Souls?" Kagome felt unease creep through her bones.

Sky smiled, trying to ease Kagome's obvious nervousness. "Tell me Kagome, do you believe that you have altered the timeline in your world of the future?"

Kagome stepped closer to Touga, who was very quietly staying out of this for some reason. "I know I changed some things in the future or the scroll they found wouldn't exist."

Sky's smile grew wider. "Truly? Tell me Kagome, did you seek such knowledge before you fell into the well?"

Kagome shook her head, unsurprised at the knowledge that Skylin possessed. She was a seer after all.

"Then why do you believe it was not there before you traveled into the past? Perhaps there is more there than you believe. As for the Shrine, it was my creation. After Touga's unexpected death, the work of the Hell seers as we call them, we Jikan seers had to do something to 'repair' the damage, so to speak. At the time of my death, the course set by the Hell seers was unavoidable; Izayoi was already becoming a lure to Touga, even though neither knew of it. I used my powerto create a time bubble. A place that would draw Touga's true mate, as I knew his sons would be incapable of agreeing on his return unless a worthy female were to gain the affection of both. I knew if she were worthy they would agree that only someone of their own line would be good enough for her and Touga would be resurrected. The Shrine was to appear when the time was right for Touga's return and for your acceptance of him."

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't belief this! She had almost died because this loon wanted her married to a dead youkai lord! Not that she thought of Touga that way. "You sent So'unga to kill me? Are you crazy?"

Sky jerked, her eyes snapping wide. "So'unga? What do you mean? So'unga was sealed in the underworld. He should only have returned with Touga. Did you try to kill her?" Sky turned to Touga.

"So'unga was sealed in the underworld but evaded me until after my return to this one. He nearly killed us both at the Shrine. It was my sons desire to save Kagome that brought me from the land of the dead. Not their desire to see her mated well, though the thought crossed their minds anyway."

Sky sucked in a sharp breath. "Touga. So'unga was not in the space I created for the Shrine. I did not send him to you."

"Then how could-" Kagome didn't finish.

"I do not know, young one. But if So'unga was freed from the underworld and it was not the power of the Jikanseers that did such, then there is more going on than even I know." Sky turned sharply to Touga. "You should return to the House of the Moon. Gather all who are precious to your pack to you and finish the mating quickly, Touga. If the Hell seers have placed countermeasures for this, then you must prepare."

Touga stared at her for a moment before scoping Kagome into his arms. "Thank you, old friend."

Sky pushed on his shoulder trying to relay her urgency to him. "I am sorry that I could not foresee this, my young one. Go."

Touga and Kagome whispered a last farewell before speeding away toward the House of the Moon.

Sky stood inside the black castle that had remained her sanctuary for so long. "Death comes, my little ones. I can do no more to set you on the path you must take. May it not lead you unto death."

She looked one more time into the far future where Touga and his mate comforted her mother as their younger selves return to the past and prayed that the wavering darkness overcoming it was not the destruction of their future.

"Kami's have mercy."

The doors to the great Palace began to swing closed as the soul of the old vixen swirled into smoke and passed through the gateway to the underworld.

[AN: Reynard is a male fox. Vixen is a female fox. I am so sorry that this is so late, I've kinda been stuck since the destruction of the original. I didn't want to rewrite it the way it was. It was kind of sloppy and originally ended with this chapter. But I think it'll be better this way. For those of you, who are ready for the ending, don't worry. Three more chapters are probably all that's left. Thanks to all my reviewers, you're really have no idea how much you helped. I was about ready to hang a tag on the end of this with the whole 'can't give it a proper ending so I'm not going to' kind of thing. Except you guys didn't want that. So I'll try my best and hopefully have it up soon.

Happy Birthday loretta537! Thanks for the support and yes I'm trying to write more for 'The Morinozuka Gang'. I'm going to try and finish 'To Love…' first but there's definitely going to be more.

Later.]


	10. Chapter 10 Say Yes

[AN: This is going to be an InuTaisho/Kagome fic. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.]

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**To Love a Demon**

Chapter 10 – Say Yes

"The old Vixen has passed from this world. We should strike at them now!" The hissing rasp of voice accompanied a shuddering of decaying flesh on the hunched figure before the stone alter high in the Mountain of Nemuri.

"We must wait for our pawn to strike at them." The robbed figure across from the first coughed a moment before turning to the last figure in the darkness. "We mustn't give up the element of surprise that we hold."

The last figure of the three remained silent, walking beyond the alter to the throne made of the same granite. Caressing the stone but not sitting. _'Here in this place we will return.'_

"Light the torch on the north face of Ishi Ryuu Suimin. We shall see how strong their allies are. We would not wish to fight a battle we can not win now would we, my dear seers?" An evil smile crept upon the lips of the darkened figure.

* * *

Touga stopped near the edge of the border between the Mid Lands and the Western Lands. A small clear stream trickled through the beautiful clearing he had chosen. Kagome had been lost deep in thought since their departure from the Palace of the Dead. Now she seemed content to remain there despite the lovely surroundings.

Touga placed her on her feet, bringing her blinking into reality. "Where are we?"

Touga pulled her to the edge of the stream. "On the border of the Western Lands, I had hoped that traveling through the Mid Lands would bring the High Taiyoukai to us. Yet I find no trace of Lord Hasha. Does he no longer hold the Mid Lands as his own?"

"High Taiyoukai?" Kagome watched Touga scan the surroundings, his eyes dancing along the edges of the clearing, continually seeking.

Touga nodded before indicating that she should drink. "He is the ruler of the Mid Lands and the mediator of the Four Tai that surround him. We call him the High Taiyoukai as he is the most experienced of the Lords and to be differed to should conflict arise."

Kagome nodded her understanding before taking a drink from the stream. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never mentioned a Lord Hasha. Though I've met the other Lords, Youko and Kouga are good friends. Though I think that Lord Ikatta would have preferred to have never met me."

"Ikatta rules the Southern Lands now? His father was a poor ruler, I hope that Ikatta has learned from his father's mistakes." Touga's mind was spinning. He did not recognize any of the names Kagome had mentioned with the exception of Youko, the spirit fox gaining his lordship not a year before he himself had died. But he had stopped here for a different reason.

Kagome stood again only to find Touga pressed nearly into her. Her breath left her in a gasp. Touga's hands slipped up her arms to circle her waist.

"We are safe here for the moment, Kagome." He dipped his head to press a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. "Forgive me. I can not deny the warning that Skylin has given us, nor can I deny that I wish to finish the mating."

Another kiss under her ear caused her breathing to come in small puffs. "But I will not take this choice from you." Her hands came up to clench the bone armor that covered his chest, her mind trying to wrap around his words as he kissed his way back down her neck. "You must choose, Kagome." He dipped her slightly back over his arm, nuzzling the edge of her kimono slightly open to bare the top swell of her breasts. "Though if you choose not to finish this, I will do my best to convince you otherwise."

Kagome couldn't stop the moan that escaped her when he began lightly nipping her breasts then easing the sting with his tongue. He wanted her to decide _**now**_ if she was ready to mate with him. She hadn't even known him for more than three days and he wanted her to commit her life to him. Not that she had much of a choice anymore. They had spent most of their time in the future talking of his past and hers. But…

'_She's going to say no_.' Touga couldn't allow her to say no. His beast was clawing at him from the inside at having delayed the taking of his mate. He needed to take her. His body ached with a wanting that had risen in her era and refused to relax.

A growl shook her frame before his mouth descended on her, silk and nipple, drawing on her like a starving youkai. Kagome whimpered for him.

All thoughts fled from her mind. The slow burn that had started in her belly at his playful teasing kisses had started to become a deep ache. She shifted her thighs together trying to ease the ache.

"Say yes, Kagome." Touga released one breast to pull her kimono from her flesh to let it dangle from her arms and waist before attacking the second nipple. One arm holding her to him while the other worked at her obi.

Kagome's hands reached up to tug on Touga's hair indecision marring her features. He was holding himself back. She could feel it in his arms, shaking as he restrained his hunger. Her decision made Kagome pullied his face up to look into heavy lidded sapphire eyes.

"Yes."

[AN: Yay! Chapter 10! Finally. Sorry it took so long... And that it's short. I hate writters block. Yes I know I'm evil. Thanks all. ]


End file.
